Inu Yasha Tales of the Crypt
by Yume Lullaby
Summary: Join all your Inu Yasha friends on the spooky Hallows Eve


A evil laughter came from somewhere. A girl with brown hair and artificial blonde highlights. " I'am back from the dead, ahahah," She laughed. " Sup Yume in da hood!" " I'm gonna tell you Gloomy INU YASHA STORIES." "All true stories that happened all on Hallows Eve."  
  
Opens up a huge book of tales of the crypt.  
  
"It all starts on the gloomy night of October 30th.," Yume Laughed.  
  
Lightning clashed highlighting the black midnight skies. A rumble of thunder shaking the ground. Rain pouring down setting the eerie late night. Four people ran into a old run down temple that could spook anyone.  
  
"Hey where is Inu Yasha," a girl with charcoal black hair said. " Its pouring outside and he might get struck by lightning."  
  
"Don't worry he's Inu Yasha he can survive anything. " Sango sarcastically said ringing out her kimono.  
  
" Oh, Sango what grace you have," The letch said.  
  
"Eh," Sango looked over her shoulder quite confused.  
  
" Your ringing of your garments make me smile," Miroku said happily. "Sango your so gorgeous.  
  
"Shut up you perverted monk," Everyone screamed.  
  
Kagome stood up still concerned for the missing hanyou. Kagome walked outside into the hall of the temple heading outside. " Where are you Inu Yasha" Kagome questioned. Kagome was about to say please come soon, but Shippou popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"Kagome its okay your lover will come soon," Shippou said with a devious smirk and chuckle.  
  
"Oh, Shippou-chan don't be such a little nosy boy," Kagome said with a light blush.  
  
A gloomy haul came from the forest.  
  
"Uh, lets go in," Kagome said with a chill.  
  
They both walked back into the temple feeling as if something was falling them.  
  
" Guys gather around for I know the story of this temple," Miroku laughed with a chill running down everyone's spine. It was a dark gloomy night." "Shrieks and creeks coming from the temple grounds." " Shadows roamed in the darkest parts. Cries from the ill or wounded." "The monk who ran this place became a terrible monster." " When he would kill they said he would howl and leave a piece of pure silver." Miroku made the ground creek. Kagome jumped up and screamed.  
  
"Wow your scared of a little ghost story," Sango laughed.  
  
"Lets just go to bed," Kagome said.  
  
"Fine, fine," Sango said with laughter still in her voice.  
  
The night went on still no sign of the hanyou. The storm settled a little. Kagome tossed and turned , but still couldn't fall asleep. She left the room and sat out in the hall. Shipou heard her leave and went after her.  
  
"Kagome," Shippou said concernedly.  
  
"Shh, something is out there," Kagome said with a frightened shake coming through her whole voice.  
  
The smell of blood clung to the air. A huge thump came from behind them. The rank smell flew wildly. There eyes traveled down to the body. Kagome backed away noticing the resemblance of Inu Yasha. Tears began to form fastly in her eyes. Both Shippou and Kagome noticed the glowering red eyes that glowed in the shadows of the hall. Claws scratching across the wall making the most annoying sounds. Howling echoed down the hall making a ringing through their ears. Little coins of something hitting the ground making a jingling noise. Lightning would flash showing an outline of the mysterious thing creeping through the halls. The clouds cleared finally showing a huge bright full moon. The monster jumped in front of them and roared loudly causing both to tremble.  
  
"Oh, my god," Kagome screamed running off with Shippou!  
  
"Kagome run faster," Shippou cried out!  
  
" I'm running as fast as I can," Kagome responded!  
  
Kagome slowly losing breath and growing tired from every step she took to get away from the beast. Kagome finally grew too tired and crashed into the dead end. The monster came up closer breathing deeper. Kagome gathered thoughts and remembered the scary movie.  
  
"You're a werewolf aren't you," Kagome shrieked! " Don't come any closer!!"  
  
Kagome began to back up into the wall closely. The werewolf finally put its arms around her. Kagome burst out with a cry and scream and fainted of fear. Sesshoumaru came up from behind.  
  
" Looks like you scared the crap out of the human," Sesshoumaru said with a chuckle.  
  
Both brothers were laughing hysterically to stupid to look behind them. 


End file.
